The object of the present invention is derived from and complements several inventions of owned by the applicant, the first configuration was filed with INPI on Aug. 21, 1978 (PI 7805402-8), the second on Sep. 9, 1985 (PI 8504326-5), the third on Feb. 5, 1991 (PI 9100456-0), the fourth on Nov. 5, 1993 (PI 9304495-0), and the last on Mar. 27, 1996 (PI 9601145-9).
The previous configurations aim to provide a result with focus on practicality and simplicity of assembly and installation of a coverage, having as a structure an arrangement of pieces assembled in modular fashion, with dedicated application to Coverage System which comprised, as one of its main elements, the arrangement of tile upon unrolling a coil of steel, aluminum or other resilient materials using the system initially disclosed in PI 7805402-8, over a pre-defined structure, preferably made of steel.
Said system, much identified by the system initially disclosed in PI 7805402-8, comprised a structure focused only on this application (in coil tile), not comprising the possibility of using conventional tiles, including constituting a restrictive element of the structure in question.
The object of the present invention has as the main focus, through changes in the construction of the main piece (stringer), to expand the possibility of use of other elements in conjunction with the traditional system, to be modular as to the size and arrangement of pieces, and to allow the application of other types of tile.